D3.2. MAINTAIN A ROBUST INFORMATICS ENVIRONMENT SUPPORTING JHICC ACTIVITIES The major responsible task of the Informatics Core is to handle the life cycle of an entire screening project from the beginning of assay transfer to the endpoint of PubChem update (and final data warehousing). Specific tasks include data acquisition and storage, data analyses and management, PubChem publishing and various distribution functions with NIH, collaborating centers and assay providers. Core Function 1. Register and update the NIH compound collection at JHICC site 2. Maintain a robust informatics environment supporting JHICC activities 3. Perform timely tasks of PubChem deposition